Crona and da weed
by i-burnt-my-cereal
Summary: Crona maka and da weed
1. Da weed

**I don't even know anymore. What is my life.**

Crona wuz like standing an shit when maka came over and wuz like "ey wazzup home skillet? U smoke any weed yet?" Then crona wuz like "omfg I dunno how to deal with weed. Ragnarok HALP." Den ragnarok came out of coronas back and stuff and wuz like "fuck u ima smoke weed evertday" then he punched crona in da genital area idk what is actually is cuz he not a gurl or boy lol crona is his pun gender. And den crona was sad because why not and all da fangirls were like "OMFGFGGGFESHHAFBZFJBSHHCHCYDKSC " and crona wuz like "omg staph I can't deal with this ;-;" den he cri. Then Medusa slitherz up and wuz like "lol ima snaake." Then she slithered out on a rock and got picked up and eaten by an eagle. Then maka came back and wuz liek "crona mah man I need ta borrow sum cash homie" and crona sed "but i dun have da cash" den maka got rlly mad and threw a cigarette at crona. Den she left. And crona was sad again and wuz liek "I have nu friends ;-;" butt den maka heard him and wuz liek "BICH WHAT AM I THEN?" Crona wuz like "idk" and maka wuz like "whatever lets fuck" and crona wuz like "no the author ships SoMa so we can't" and make wuz like "soul get yo ass ova here!" And soul came over on a tricycle at 900 mph and wuz like "wat u want woman? I was busy smoking weed." And crona was like "daayyyummmmm" and maka wuz like "fuk u I can beat yo ass with mah eyes closed" and soul wuz like "why da fuk u lyingg?" Then soul tied maka and crona to his tricicle and drove into the sunset rlly fast.

 **Why. What is my life. How could this happen to meee? I've made my mistakes.**

 **It's 1:00 am and I have no idea why I made this. How did you survive this.**


	2. 711

**Okay, um.. I'm really bored so I'm writing more. I wouldn't even call this writing but whatever.**

Soul stopped at 711 on his tricycle an shit. And den death the kid wuz like "FUK U 711 I HAS TO ME 8!" But then he realized dat he wuz a child and had no rights. So den maka went in 711 with crona and wuz like "ey u got any drugs?" And the store clerk wuz like "yee" and maka wuz like "ye gimme dem drugs" and then she turned to da otherz and wuz like "ey homies u wan any o dez drugs?" Soul wus like "ye bitch gimme dat weed"

And kid wuz like "I'm a slut for symmetrical cocaine" an crona wuz like "I dunno how 2 deal with drugz maka." Maka wuz disappoint and sed "whateva. U can just take sum cigarettes" but den spirit crashes into the 711 and wuz like "OMFG MAKA MY PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL Y U TAKIN DRUGS?!" And maka wuz like "how do u know I'm takin drugs? Are u?" And spirit curled up in ZE corner and cried. And soul wuz liek "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and black star wuz liike "OO BBY A TRIPLE" and Kid wuz like "crona u need to contribute to da drugs u haven't even smoked yo cigarettes yet bitch." And crona wuz like "omfg I'm so fukin sorry omfg I didn't mean fo dis 2 hap pn I'm sorrrry" and kid wuz like "ye u betta be sorry bitch" and soul wuz like "get rekt!" And den maka sed "omfg I forgot da mtn dew in da 711" she tri 2 opn da door butt it wuz locked. Den she sey "we need to break down the entrance" and soul wuz like "I'll break down yo entrances any day bby" and maka wuz like "gtfo" and den it started 2 rain weed and stien flew down on his weed rocket and sed "I and da god of weed ima dissect u lol." Butt crona wuz like "plz don't" and stien wuz like "k" and maka wuhz like "ey nigga we need ya te fix da door" and den stien screwed his screw into da door and it opened becuz why not. Den maka wuz like "hell ye mtn dew mah bby" da end?

 **I have no words.**


	3. Why crona dun liek da weed

**Eyyy wazzup fuckerz I have wifi now soooo enjoyyyyy. (I think I'm slowly falling out if the soul eater fandom help)**

K so medusa wuz liek "omfg crona y u so wimpy" and crona wuz like "I dunno y u so mean" and medusa wuz like "DONT U SASS ME" and den she stomped on crona and locked him her in dat 1 rlly dark room. And crona wuz like "omfg medusa way do u want frm me?" Den he cri alotz. Den medusa unlockeded da door an wuz like "crona u fuckin wimp u already defeat dat 1 uni dragon thing y u no succeed" and crona wuz like "I'm sorry I'll try 2 success todey" and medusa nooded and dey went into sdat 1 room were dat dragon wuz and medusa wuz like "okay crona smoke da weed" and crona wuz like "mommy I can't smoke da weed" and medusa wuz like "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SASS ME YOU MAN WOMAN" and crona wuz cri and sed "I'm rlly sorry lady medusa" and medusa wuz like "u betta b sorry bitch" and den she locked him in dat room 4 a week and wuz like "lol that'll tech u not 2 sass me" den a week latr medusa opened da door and wuz like "u betta smoke dat weed bitch" and crona smilez crepely an wuz like "yE iMa SmOkE dAt WeEd CuZ mAh BlOoD iS bLaCk" and den medusa wuz like "omfg FINALY I thot u wud still b a wimps" and den crona smoke da weed. Butt latr dat dey crona sneped ot o insane and wuz like "omg wut have I dun" den he cri again. Den he went outsade and drew a circle in da dirt and sed "dis will ceep out da sea bears" and den he she accidentally broke da circle and a sea bear came but it wuz actually medusa in a suit. Den she wuz like "crona u need 2 smok moar weed" and crona wuz like "I'm rlly sorry". And medusa wuz like "DONT SASSS ME CHILD!" But den child maka came up and sed "ey medusa y dun u fuck off" and medusa wuz like "fine den u hav 2 make crona smoke da weed." And maka wuz like "okey" and den medusa left and maka wuz like "crona u gotta smoke da weed" and crona wuz like " nu!" Den he cri and maka wuz like "wateva. More weed go me" den she left.

 **So um.. I don't really know if anyone likes this anymore so... Yeah... As I said at the start I'm starting to slowly fall out of the soul eater fandom. But that happens a loyal I'll probably fall back in within a week or 2. So it's fine.**


End file.
